White Walker
Ability Score Increase: White walkers are exceptionally strong and nimble; they gain a +2 bonus to Strength and a +1 bonus to Dexterity. Age: White walkers mature at the same rate as humans, but may live as long as 2000 years. However, they cannot reproduce. New, young white walkers are created from the children of humans through ritual. Alignment: While most races view the white walkers as evil, they truly tend toward neutrality. They do not seek balance of good and evil nor law and chaos. Rather, they are "other motivated". Their only means of maintaining their race is by converting stolen children through ritual. Also, they have a great hatred of the sun, heat, and all warm blooded creatures. Because of these motivations, most other races see them as evil. Appearance: White walkers are taller and thinner than average humans. They average around 7 feet tall and weigh in around 175 pounds. They have smooth, pale skin the color of snow and glowing, icy blue eyes. Walkers typically wear little in the way of clothing or armor; their innate resistance to cold and most weapons leaves little need for such adornment. Winter is Resistant: White walkers are immune to cold damage. They also have resistance to damage from any weapons not made of obsidian or Valyrian Steel''. ''Beware the Thaw: Walkers are vulnerable to fire and attacks from obsidian and Valyrian steel weapons. They take double damage from these. In addition, White Walker abhor and avoid warm temperatures. When the ambient temperature around them is above freezing, White Walkers have disadvantage on all attacks, saving throws and skill checks. Innate Necromancy: Once per day a White Walker may raise a corpse of any race as an Ice Wight. The Ice Wight has the same stats as a zombie of their original race, but with additional resistances and vulnerabilities. Ice Wights are immune to cold damage and resistant to all damage from traditional weapons. Just like their White Walker masters, they are vulnerable to fire and weapons made from obsidian or Valyrian steel. They take double damage from these. The Wight is not intelligent, but will follow any commands made by its creator to the best of its abilities. If its creator is not present, the Wight will obey any White Walker's commands. If left to its own devices, the Wight will be drawn to the nearest source of fire or life, and seek to extinguish all it finds. They attack on sight any living thing that is not another Wight or a White Walker, unless they are specifically ordered not to by a White Walker. Notes: The physical description is the one I had in my head from the books, before seeing the series. I was going to insert some fan art, but everything I could find was heavily influenced by the HBO series. I also considered creating a special weapon proficiency and crafting ability for an Ice Crystal Blade...but its late and my bed is calling. - Friartook Category:Races